Colt's Awakening
by cokedrunkcolt
Summary: Complete 3/27/13! Colt just wants to train and get stronger, but this annoying girl keeps distracting him! Just as she is about to leave, the unexpected happens!
1. Chapter 1: Jolt's Gonna Kiss Co!

Colt Douglas was in the back of his grandfather's cabin breaking clay pots for practice. It had taken him about 20 hours to set up over 100 pots on strings hanging from the trees in the back forest.

_Break! Smash! Whack! _Colt's powerful arms and legs smashed through the clay with precision. His body was getting sweaty, but he refused to take a break. He could feel himself getting bigger and more powerful.

With 3 quick movements Colt's fist broke two more pots at eye level, and then he twisted around to do a flying crane kick, breaking the last pot above his head. The last kick was so powerful it sent dirt and pieces of clay pot flying so hard that he hadn't noticed that Jo had come to visit.

"Hey Colt-" Jo had started, but was interrupted by the brief _thud _as a piece of clay smacked her in the head. Her eyes closed and she fell to the ground, motionless.

Colt had been turned around in the other direction, so he had no idea why Jo was laying on the ground with massive amounts of dirt on her face.

"Joe?" Colt asked, as he turned around and saw her laying there. He ran over to her side, and saw that her eyes weren't open, her beautiful eyes that he had loved so very much in their last adventure. To think that they were this close to dating! He caressed her arm, and rubbed her belly to try to get a wake-up, but to no avail. After thinking for a bit, he brought his arm back and punched Jo hard as he could in the nose.

Jo's eyes fluttered open, and she walked up to her feet. "Colt?"

"Hey Joe, how is it going? You must've tripped back there something."

"No, I don't think so, but I don't really care. And stop calling me Joe!" She yelled at Colt, while punching him in the arm.

"How can you tell? The 'e' is silent," Colt shot back.

"I just can tell." Jo turned her back to him and crossed her arms in front of her.

"So why're you here?" Colt asked.

"I just want you to see this!" Jo held out her hand in front of Colt, showing a small snake slithering in it.

"Ah! I hate snakes, get away from me!" Colt screamed as he ran away into the forest. Joe dropped the snake and ran after him at a fast pace, and quickly caught up. When she got close enough she tackled him. They both laughed in the dirt and dust flew around them. Colt fell down on his back while Joe was on top of him looking into his eyes.

"Colt, I just want to know one thing," Jo said.

"What is it, Joe?" Colt asked.

"This." Jo moved her head closer to Colts and pressed her lips against his. He enjoyed their moment for a second, before the ground started shaking. Colts eyes widened up, and Joe backed up from his face. Colt started glowing a brilliant blue and white and was floating in the air.

"Ahh! Joe! what the hell is happening?!" Colt screamed as he rose in the air. Jo couldn't say anything, she was scared to death at the sight before her. As Colt got to about head level, his body turned even whiter, and he began shrinking until he was about the size of an action figure. Finally, the glowing stopped and Colt's body lay on the ground.

"This is perfect; I didn't think it would work that easy!" Jo smiled as she walked up to Colts little figure, and picked him up.

"Joe! Put me down! How did this happen? Go get my brothers or grandpa!" Colt demanded.

"It looks like my ancient Indian magic still works! I must sell you with all the rest of the Indian trinkets for lots of money!" Jo said as she put colt in her front overalls pocket and walked back to the Indian village.

"Or," Jo added, "Maybe mister Jack Harding will buy you off of me!"


	2. Chapter 2: Not the Best Idea

It was a Thursday afternoon, and Jack Harding was in his trailer office meeting with a client. He invited this client over to go over the negotiations between a multimillion dollar contract being offered. Supposedly, it was from an offshore Middle Eastern account, but Jack was suspicious of the deal.

"I think we have an understanding here, son," Jack said, while eyeing his opponent up and down. "But I'm not so sure about where you're willing to get the money from."

"I assure you, Mr. Snyder- I mean, Mr. Jack Harding, all of my resources come from totally legitimate and legal sources," the new customer said through a thick mustache that was falling off of his face. He wore a white turban over his hair, and his pale Irish skin shown in the light.

"Well then," Jack said, "I think we have ourselves a deal."

The new customer picked up a briefcase that was at his feet, and opened it before Jack, displaying mountains and stacks of hundred dollar bills. "It was a pleasure to do business with you Mr. Snyd-I mean Mr. Harding. Now, on behalf of the people of my country, I would like to say, you're under arre-"

the new customer was stopped abruptly because Jack Harding whipped with his hand out and grabbed a stack of one of the piles of money to inspect it, finding it to be only covered with a $100 top, and the rest all plain white paper. Jack sneered, and threw all of the money in the man's face.

"Nice try, what did you think I was some sort of idiot? Give me that!" Jack reached out and ripped the imposter's mustache off of his face.

"Ow!" The man screamed.

"The FBI has been trying this tactic for years, and I've been in this business too long to have fallen for it now. Now get out of my office!" Jack chased the man out, kicking him in the pants as he went. The man went flying out of the trailer and ran out into an unmarked black man that had driven him there, and took off. Jack stood in the doorway of his trailer office chewing on his cigar. Looking into the sunset he knew that he had done the right thing. He stood there for a good minute before he heard something to his left. He looked down at the bottom of the stairs of his trailer and saw a little Indian girl.

"Now whadya want?" Jack questioned the girl.

"I have something for you, something that you might want to buy," the girl answered.

"If it's another one of those stupid little trinkets you Iranians always try to sell me, I'm not interested."

"Look." Joe reached in her overalls pocket and pulled out the miniature version of Colt, who was still kicking and screaming.

Jack took the fake action figure in his hands and observed it. It did look like one of those damn kids that had broken into his business last summer, but it looked like a little toy.

"What is this? I don't have any need for little toys girl!" With that said Jack took Colt, dropped him on the ground, and smashed him with the heel of his Italian leather boots.

Jo began screaming and crying, and tried scraping up the guts of colt that splattered everywhere. _How could this have happened? Why did this happen to me?_ She thought.

Grandpa Mori Shintaro then appeared around the corner, as he was watching the entire thing. "What did you think was going to happen, Joe?"

"Stop calling me Joe!" Jo screamed between tears.

"When the Indian's head swells with pride, she becomes her own worst enemy. And for God's sake, you shrank my grandson to the size of a chestnut and tried selling him to the most dishonest man in town."

"Shut up!" Jo spat as she talked. She lunged after grandpa to kill him, but grandpa just pushed her head down and cracked her head on some of the concrete nearby. Then, grandpa went over to Colts bloody mess where Jack Harding had smooshed him, placed a flower over his body, and presto. Colt turned normal again and was alive and well.

"What happened Grandpa? Why is Joe dead?" Colt said, looking at his hands.

"No Colt, she is not dead, merely injured. I have a feeling that we will see her again in the future, in American Pie: Band Camp."


End file.
